


Sinner of The Saint

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [125]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Killing, Mental Instability, Monologue, Repressed Memories, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellIn some cruel moments, Ollie recalls that Matt Lawrence could be dangerous. The Murk Child is no different, if not worse. In mind, barely anything stands sane.





	Sinner of The Saint

~Unknown~

* * *

In studio speak, these things were called Lost Ones. Most likely a name they’d given themselves. Ollie hadn’t been sacrificed by the Lost Ones, the cult. He’d been killed in an accident long before Joey revealed his madness. His death had clearly been covered up, because he’d woken up surrounded by these monsters.

And he hated them. He wasn’t alone in that feeling and hate. As soon as the Lost Ones crossed Ollie and Murk’s path, the grasps of humanity Ollie managed to remind in his old friend disappeared, and Ollie didn’t even had time to react.

Murk unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth, and lunged. A Lost One was torn to shreds where it stood, and Murk stood up from the spot, dripping with its remains. The others backed off in a second, and ran for their very lives. 

Sweet revenge. Ollie did nothing. He’d let Murk kill the all of them if Murk was up to it. But instead, Murk, heaving and gasping, turned to face Ollie, and there was none of the cute persona Matt Lawrence put out to make up for his so called childish interests and once blue skied look at the world.

“They’re with The Prophet.” Murk seethed, and then he waved his arms in the air as he yelled. “ I HATE THE PROPHET AND I HATE THOSE STUPID PIECES OF FUCK WHO THINK JOEY DREW IS GOD’S GIFT TO THE EARTH!” 

Ollie decided to keep his mouth shut. He could tell from the look in Murk’s mismatched eyes that he’d fallen into a mood. Moods just needed time. Input only made things worse. Silence was best. 

“Joey Drew...God, how the hell did he get  _ this far,”  _ Murk gestured all around them. “When I was the one running the show? Joey barely did anything for the roots of the company! Assistant? Sure I was his assistant! But I did all the work while he just put on a smile and charmed the masses. And then he repays me, by killing me." Murk tugged at the tie wrapped around his neck. "If Joey didn’t have us,” and Ollie knew very well who else Murk was referring to, “The company would have failed years ago! Then-” 

Murk faltered, and the look in his eyes changed. 

“Casper Hall showed up at the studio. I remember that now.” Murk make a flippant gesture, splattering Lost One's ink against the near wall. “He really ruined things. Hell, he even made Joey worse, which everyone saw as him getting better. FOOLS! And then he~”

Murk grabbed Ollie by his jacket and grinned. 

“I hate myself so much! Mister Hall made sure of that!” Murk let go of Ollie and stepped away. “But I had to! Because he was going to hurt Wally if I didn’t! Maybe I didn’t really need to but it seemed like the only way. The only way Mister Hall gave me at the time,” Murk looked lost, his usual state. He was more lost than the Lost Ones. “I don’t even know who Wally is, but I guess I’d give up my happiness for him. He must have been a really good person.”

Wally had been a good person. A little odd at times, but who at Joey Drew Studios hadn’t been. It was a sad thing. Ollie was unaware of Wally’s fate, having died too early, and Murk couldn’t share Wally’s fate until he remembered who Wally was. It would be nice to see the pair reunited. Maybe Wally could help fix what Ollie couldn’t. 

“What did Hall do to you?” Ollie spoke lowly, and ready to defend if needed.    


“Ah…” Murk looked thoughtful, “I don’t recall, but I hate myself for it. I feel ashamed.”

Whatever it was, it was troubling Murk, and that was all that mattered. Murk looked like he’d burned off his mood, and was now just dejected and sad once more. 

Ollie removed their blanket from around his shoulders, and stepped forwards towards Murk. When Murk didn’t attack, or step back, Ollie used the blanket to remove the Lost One's ink from his face. 

“Casper Hall is most likely dead,” Ollie stroked Murk’s face, hoping for a smile but getting nothing. “He can’t hurt you anymore."

"I know. I'm safe. I'm safe..."

And in the distance, the Ink Machine made a thoughtful click. 

**Author's Note:**

> What Casper Hall did to Matt was somewhat covered in [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006412). For those of you that avoided Little Talks for the rating or the tags, or those that though Matt cheated on Wally for no reason, this story hints heavily at the truth.


End file.
